Before I was Edward Cullen
by Alice Is My Sister
Summary: What was Edward's life was like before Carlisle changed him into a vampire? How was life for the 17 year old Edward Masen in 1918? Who were his friends? What were his parents like? And what was Edward like before he was immortal? Read and find out! R
1. Prolog

**Before I was a Cullen EPOV**

**N/A- This is my second fan-fic. I hope you love it i know i do. If you want you can checkout my fist fan-fic Destiny, it's still a work in progress though. I'd love you if you left a comment, the good, the bad and the ugly. I am begging. So please! Please!! PLEASE!!!**

**Summery – This is the story of what life was like before Carlisle changed Edward into a vampire. How was life for the 17 year old Edward in the year 1918?**

**Disclaimer - **I own Twilight! Well all I own are the books so that doesn't count. Yeah soooo Edward I don't own him, Elizabeth yeah she is not mine either, and Edward Sr. don't own him either, ohh and Carlisle, yeah so not mine. This is all based off of Sephenie's books so technically I don't own anything. Nada. Nothing. Nope.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prolog

What do you do when everyone you love is dead and you are now forced into a life that never ends.

The pain that I went through to be here today was excruciating but the agonizing pain I felt was nowhere compared to the heart break of losing the only people I loved.

My parents died from the Spanish Influenza the same disease I was dying form. Doctor Carlisle Cullen was our doctor and he is the reason I have been damned to a life where I know what everyone is thinking and a life were I cannot find love.

There is no love in this life for a creature who survives by killing and there are no other ways for an alien like me to live without the blood for which I thrust.

Everyone I ever cared for is dead and everyone who ever cared for me is no longer living. No individual who is not condemned to this unending life could fall in love with a monster like me and I could never love someone who doesn't have a soul.

So now I am living with the man that condemned me to this never-ending existence. And I have no one to spend this unending life with besides my creator, the creature named Carlisle.

In this unending life all i can really do is think about this life. How did I get into this situation? Why was I condemned to this existence? How did this all start?

This is my forgotten story.

Edward

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so that's the preface. I hoped you loved it. I want you to read Chapter one before you decide you hate it. But i don't have the First Chapter written yet cause im having problems figuring out when to start it like:**

**Do I start the first chapter before Edward Senior gets sick with Spanish Influenza? Or do I have it start while Edward is in the hospital dying? **

**And things like: What was Edward Senior's job? And why was Edward still living with his parents? Where his parent poor or did they have a little bit of money?**

**You see i had this great idea but i don't know where to start i would love to have some kind of outline to work with so if you have anything you want to see please tell me cause i need help. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	2. My Future

**Remember this entire story takes place in the year 1918 when Edwards's parents are still alive. This is about before Edward was a Cullen. I hope you enjoy.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter and the whole story to ****neonapple if it wasn't for her there wouldn't be a first chapter. She really helped me get the information i needed to make Edward's story more believable. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edwards Point of View**_

_**Year 1918**_

My name is Edward Anthony Masen. I live in Chicago, Illinois with my mother Elizabeth, and my father Edward Senior.

I was born in Chicago and I've lived here my entire life. The three of us, my mom dad and I, have lived in the same little house since I was four. It's just my mom, dad, and I, and our servants Carol the butler, Ms. Mary Swan the cook, and her daughter Miss Isabel Swan, or as I call her my best friend Izzy.

"Edward dinner" my mother Elizabeth yelled up the stairs.

I was sitting in my second story bedroom at my piano playing a song i had just written when my mother yelled up the stairs. I made no attempt to move instead i just stayed at my piano perfecting the song.

"Son, please leave the song for a minute. You know your mother won't start dinner without you and I am starving. Please come along." My father said from my door way.

"Coming, father." I said as I stood from my piano bench and walked toward the door and my father.

"Edward, your mother is planning on having a conversation about your future; you should start preparing yourself now." My father said in a warning voice.

I knew this conversation was coming, I had been expecting it for a long time, and I had been trying to avoid it for longer. I would be ending my schooling this year at the St. Anthony's Academyfor Boys. My mother wanted me to continue with my studies by going to college and majoring in something that could change the world like medicine or education. My father on the other hand wants me to take over his law firm. While the United States government want me to go to war, the Great War – World War One. And I want to dedicate my life to my instrument and study music. To say that I was not looking forward to this conversation was an understatement.

My father and I walked into the dining room to find my mother's fine china set out on out table. My mother very hardly ever used her silver and when she brought it out it meant she was trying to make an impression, and the only reason she would try a make an impression on her husband and son is when she was trying to get her way. I love my mom and will do anything for her but when she pulls stunts like this and tries to manipulate me into doing something she make me feel uncomfortable.

My mother pulled out her chair and my father and I, being the perfect gentlemen we are, waited for her to sit before we sat.

"Miss Swan you may serve dinner." My mother said. With that my best friend Izzy stepped into the room wheeling a cart the held are food. With a smile Izzy placed our dinners in front of us and left to get our refreshments.

"Now Edward," my mother said taking a deep breath. "Your father and I need to talk to you about this June when school ends." My mother paused and gave my father a pleading look.

My dad cleared his throat and pick up where my mother left off. "Yes, we wanted to tell you that we understand that you want to study your passion of classical music but unless you decide to join the opera or a symphony you will never make any money. Being a pianist is great Edward and your mother and I have supported your decision to stick by the instrument since you were six but being a closet pianist will not get you anywhere in life." My father paused to take a breath and fill his plate with pasta.

My mother started to talk as soon as my father stopped. "You, your father, and I will not be leaving this table until we have an answer for your future. Now you want to study music you have made that quite clear but you have never made any attempt to go after your dream. Your father wants you to take over the law firm so he can spend more time with me. Then I want you to go to college and expand your mind" she said this as she looked into my eyes and tried to show me what she was thinking. "You have such a wonderful mind and you are so smart I know you would do so well in college you could attend Cornell University or any other college of your choice. No matter what you choose Edward you father and I will support you."

"As long as I don't choose to be a pianist." I shot back at my parents.

They both looked at each other then they looked at me. I took a deep breath then avoided their eyes by looking at my half emptied plate while I took another bite of my food.

"Edward we need to talk you we half to figure this out." My mother said in her caring loving voice.

"Mom I don't want to go to college, I don't want to become a layer and I definitely do not want to join the military, all I want to do is sit at my piano bench and play the music I have composed."

"And all your mother and I want is for you to have the most successful life possible and we do not feel like that will be accomplished by you playing music for the rest of your life." My father said.

I didn't like the way this conversation was going this is exactly the reason why had I had been avoiding it for so long.

"Dad, I know you and mother have great expectations for me, I do not feel comfortable with going after the life you want me to live." I told my father.

"Edward your father and I know you want to study music and we are willing to compromise. We will support you financially when you study music if you decide to go to college."

"Edward we know you strongly dislike formal schooling but we believe it will get you further in life."

"Dad I do not detest formal education I just loathe what they teach in formal schools. You two do not understand how I feel when I sit down at my piano and rested my fingers over the keys, when I hear the music that comes from my fingers. There were things I want to say but words and the piano puts my unorganized thoughts into words. You don't understand what it feels like when my fingers start flowing over the keys then the music starts to pour from me with hardly any effort. It is the most triumphant feeling to here the piece I have created. Once you understand that feeling I have when I listen to the art I have created I will take you up on your offer for paying for my education." I said. I know that the speech i had just given was uncalled for but I wanted my parents to understand how I felt about the instrument I loved.

My parents stared at me dumbfounded; they just looked at me without saying anything.

"I am sorry to interrupt your family dinner but Mr. Masen asked for the paper." Ms. Swan said as she set my father's evening paper down on the table and left the room.

My father opened the paper after his examining the front page's headline:

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE DO TO SPANISH INFLUENZA**

_The Spanish Influenza is a disease that is spread from person to person through human. __The number of deaths is on the rise. The deaths of three men in one afternoon in Quincy, Massachusetts caused the public to notice. Last week in Philadelphia 289 deaths were reported within 24 hours. It is very easy for people to carry the virus from a boat into a city, and spread it to other people.__ Influenza symptoms include high fever, headache, extreme tiredness, dry cough, sore throat, runny or stuffy nose, and muscle aches. Stomach symptoms, such as nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea, also can occur when you have the Spanish Influenza. This disease usually spread from person to person, though something an infected person has touched or something that was contaminated with the influenza virus by the infected person touching their mouths or noses then touching an object._

I tore my gaze from the paper then met my father eyes, "Spanish influenza?" I asked.

He started to say something but stopped when he started to cough.

"Dad are you alright." I asked him suddenly very concerned.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**As i said earlier I want to dedicate this story to**** neonapple and i would like to thank her again for helping me with my ideas.**

**For anyone who was wondering I did my research. The article that was in the paper was based off of a paper written by ****Sarah Cummings. I also did my research on WW1 and other things that I mention such as education, food, standards of living ect…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love it if you press the pretty green button and tell me what you love and what you hate.**

**More is coming.**

**Love,**

**Alice-is-my-sister**


	3. Conversations

So i would like to thank neonapple for the suggestion and comments that she left on the last chapter you will see some of her suggestion were used in this chapter.

As always leave a comment tell me what you think.

Please enjoy Chapter 2!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_**Spanish influenza?" I asked. My father started to say something but stopped when he started to cough violently. "Dad, are you alright?" I asked him suddenly very concerned.**_

_**Later that Evening in Edwards Bedroom**_

I was sitting at my piano after dinner. I was thinking about what had transpired during dinner while I ran my fingers over the keys.

My parents are concerned about my future but I as troubled by not knowing what I'm going to do with my life as they are. Today all I want to do is play my piano. In the future do I want to meet the woman of my dreams, fall in love, and have children? Yes. But I see that happening many years in the future when I meet the right girl. But I have a feeling my right girl hasn't been introduced into my life yet.

My mom and dad both want me to go to college. My dad wants me to take over his law firm where my mother wants me to become a doctor. Me on the other hand I am really interested by the war. I am not afraid to die and I think the war would be very fascinating. Although if I join the military I won't be able to play my piano but that really doesn't bother me because I would be able to travel the world. And that is something I have always wanted to do. But if I express this to my parents they would not be very pleased with me. And that is why I signed up for the draft without there knowledge. My mother would be in hysterics if she knew and my father would not be very pleased with me, that is the reason I chose not to tell my parents.

_...knock...knock...knock..._

As the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door hit my ears I turned away for my piano letting my hands drop to my sides so I could see my best friend Isabel.

"Good evening Izzy." I said as she walked into my room and sat in my desk chair.

"Evening Edward," she said as she turned to face me. Izzy likes to talk but she is very rarely so serious and this was the serious side of Izzy. She had something important she wanted to talk about and I had a bad feeling about it. Form the look on her face I knew she was going to bring up the conversation my parents and I had and dinner. She wanted to know my plans for the future and where she would fit into them even though she wouldn't come out and say it quite like that.

Sometimes it was like I could read peoples' minds. I know I can't but it was a feeling I had that I knew what someone was thinking. This intuition is strong and true. I can read people very well by seeing their facial expressions, looking into their eyes, and seeing something much more; I can tell you what the thoughts are that are running through a man's (or women's) head. And with this intuition I knew what Izzy was thinking.

"Eddie," Izzy was the only one who could get away with calling me Eddie. But that's what she gets for knowing me since I was four. "Eddie," she continued, "I want to know what you have decided to do after you are no longer attending St. Anthony's Academy. I know you signed up for the draft but are you sure that was the best choice. I am not saying I agree with your parents forcing you to go to college and chose a suitable occupation but you could at least attempt a profession that will not kill you."

I took a deep breath, just like early this evening I knew that this conversation was coming and just like the conversation with my parents I had been avoiding it.

"Izzy, I already made my decision and we will all get what we want. I will tell my parents that I will go to college when I finish my schooling at St. Anthony's, and I will wait for the military to come a calling while I enjoy playing my piano." I smiled at her trying to reassure her it would all be alright.

"Edward," she said in a harsh voice. That was not a good sign, she very rarely called me by my given name and when she did it meant that she was not very pleased with me.

"Izzy, you know everything will be all right ok." I said as I got up from the piano bench while I gapped the glass lantern beside me and walked over to where she was sitting, in my deck chair, and I hopped up on the desk setting the lantern beside me, so I could stare into her eyes.

"I know no matter what I said you will not change your mind, you can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes. I know you and your mind, and you will never change your mind. Edward I am scared that you might end up in a situation Charles did."

We very rarely talked about our feelings and when we did a somber mood fell between us. Izzy was talking about death when she said she was scared. Her brother Charles was murdered when his troop was ambushed by the German. My mother and Izzy are afraid that I might share his fate, this is one of the reasons my mother did not want me to enlist in the draft.

"Izzy everything will be all right." I was trying to comfort her. I know how hard it was for her to talk about Charles. It was hard for me as well. Charles was only a year older than I and he was like a brother to me, we had been best friends since I moved into this house with my parents and his family was hired to be our severs. Charles was called to serve his country when he turned eighteen; he was so excited and proud to serve in the Great War. Three weeks after he was shipped out to France his troop was ambushed by the German and everyone in the platoon including Charles was killed.

"Edward everything is not going to be all right. Your mother will die when the army comes a knocking and she opens the door and there is a United States Solider in full uniform with a telegraph in hand. Mrs. Masen will die when she reads that you will be shipped off to some station in Eroupe."

"Izzy everything will be fine, you are overre-" I stopped short when I saw a shadow in my doorway. Then I realized it was my mother. I do not know how much she overheard but the expression on her face showed that she was concerned. I hopped off my desk and took a step closer to her. She had a anxious and worried expression on her face but my intuition told me she wasn't alarmed about me. My intuition told me she was concerned about... _my father._

"Edward," my mother barley managed to whisper as she took another step forward toward me. As she took her step she tripped over the rug and I lunged forward and caught her in my arms. My mother looked up at me helplessly and gazed into my eyes. Then she continued, "Edward, your father had gotten worse. . . I do not know what is wrong with him . . . he keeps coughing and throwing up his dinner. . . your father is as sick as a dog Edward we must get him to the hospital. . . I am afraid he will die . . . Edward I am scared."

This was the second time this evening I had heard the words 'Edward I am scared' and for the second time this evening the women I loved was talking about death with she spoke these words.

I looked in to Izzy's eyes as I helped my mother to her feet. With that one glance two words entered my brain . . . _Spanish influenza_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had to do a lot of research to see what was going on with the war and the flu at the time i have the story set in. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Alice is my sister**


End file.
